


When Opposites Attract

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Rebel!Junhui, junshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Imagine a rebel student. That's Wen Junhui.Now, imagine a perfect student. That's Hong Jisoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my AFF under omona-mark! (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1156052/)

Wen Junhui had a reputation around school. It wasn't anything too big, and well, probably not anything too serious either. He was just one of those students who didn’t go by the school rules. Things were all free game to him. Hair regulations? Junhui had no time for keeping his hair black and short. It started out with brown, and eventually it felt too simple so he went and made his hair blonde. Uniform rules? Vests were too hot to wear and tight neckties annoyed his neck, so he kept it loose like your typical rebel student.

Imagine a rebel student.

That’s probably Junhui right there. 

So it went without saying that along with his multiple school violations, it also came with detention hours. Lots of detention hours. Probably enough detention hours to fill up more than half of his school days. Well, Junhui didn’t mind as much. With school ending at 4 o'clock and detention lasting only an hour, he would usually make it home just in time for dinner. Junhui figured he didn’t have to be home so early anyway. 

Detention was usually a good way to meet friends too, as odd as it sounded. With Junhui being such a regular face in detention, people who usually ended up in detention knew they at least won’t be there alone. Junhui became friends with people like Wonwoo, who was always late for class, and Jeonghan, who always fell asleep in class. They were there less hours than him, but still. Occasionally, there would be new faces. Like Xu Minghao, nice quiet kid, who may have “accidentally” spilled juice on a guy named Mingyu once. Twice.

However, today, Junhui received the biggest detention surprise ever.

“Cheer up, man,” the Chinese boy said, awkwardly patting the back of the boy beside him. “It’s just one hour, it’s not a big deal.”

Still, Hong Jisoo continued to plant his forehead onto the desk, groaning.

If Junhui was the classic rebel student, then Jisoo was the perfect example of a perfect student. His hair was black and trimmed the appropriate length. His uniform was always neat and tidy, paired with shiny black shoes. He was never late for class. He aced all of his subjects and made sure to pass everything on time, no matter what. He was even usually class president. Junhui’s been classmates with him since forever, but they never really talk, since it felt unnatural with how opposite they were. 

There was also the small case of how Junhui may have developed a tiny crush on Jisoo in the past few years. It started out as curiousity, like most things; he knew they were different, and it made Junhui notice him more. His movements, his small habits like the way he would cover his mouth whenever he laughs, things like that. It was, well, cute. Jisoo was cute, handsome even, and Junhui knew how to appreciate good looks since he was born with plenty himself. They never talked or anything, so the crush was something Junhui would keep at the back of his mind instead. 

Yet, due to some magical twist of fate, there they were. Side by side. In the detention room, of all places.

"I don't deserve this," Jisoo whined for the umpteenth time. "I'm not supposed to be here." 

Junhui continued patting his back in awkward movements, "there, there, class president. It's not that bad. You're human too." 

Jisoo lifted his head up to stare at Junhui with sad, sad eyes. 

"I've never not worn my ID. Ever. It's always been--" 

"Right on top of your folded uniform, I know." 

"That's right! Except this morning it was--" 

"Suddenly missing and you didn't know where to find it."

Jisoo nodded furiously, "exactly! And it was either--" 

"Go to school without an ID or be late, but you were definitely not risking having both offenses," Junhui said, holding back the urge to roll his eyes because Jisoo genuinely looked like he was on the brink of crying a little. The boy was cute, but this was a new level. At least they were the only ones in detention that day, because it felt like Jisoo would have melted into a puddle if anybody else had to witness his one hour of detention. Junhui was personally glad he was around to see it. 

"Have I said it that much?" Jisoo asked, suddenly shy. 

Junhui nodded, "definitely. I've heard it 3 times and we've only been here for 10 minutes." 

Jisoo became quiet for the next few minutes, blushing out of what was probably embarrassment. Junhui had retracted the hand comforting Jisoo and went back to keeping a significant amount of distance between the two of them, suddenly aware of what he's been doing lately. Silence fell quickly, mainly because Junhui just wasn't sure what to say. He's never had this problem before. He was good with words, knew how to turn up the charm and charisma and made friends easily, that was a fact; but suddenly around Jisoo, his mind was blank. 

Maybe it was the crush thing. 

"So," Jisoo started to say, and for a moment Junhui wondered if he was going to rant again. "Why are you in detention?" 

Junhui pointed to himself. 

Jisoo nodded, "oh, right, of course." 

Back to silence. 

Well, Junhui figured the silence wasn't that bad. It gave him a bit of an opportunity to observe Jisoo up close. They sat on opposite ends of the classroom, so Junhui hardly had the chance to even see Jisoo sometimes other than when the boy would stand up to recite. He knew for sure that Jisoo had a nice voice though. Sitting next to him in detention meant noticing other things too, like how Jisoo actually had really long lashes, and that his skin looked soft and smooth. Little weird things that Junhui soon realized he shouldn't be noticing, but he couldn't help it. 

It was like finally getting up close and personal to a piece of art.

"We can do one of the crossword puzzles they have if you want," Junhui said, breaking the silence. "They have them in the drawers, it's usually when there's a lot of people in detention. Gives us something to do."

"You're here a lot, huh?" Jisoo asked, not really needing an answer. When Junhui nodded anyway, he continued, "I never really asked, but why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why do you insist on being in detention?" 

Junhui laughed, "Jisoo, I don't insist on being in detention." 

"But," Jisoo pressed on, a determined look on his face, one Junhui has seen whenever they were taking an exam and his eyes happened to fall on Jisoo. Junhui's spaced out a bit at the thought that he actually spends a lot of time noticing Jisoo despite the distance. Jisoo's next words soon snapped him out of it, though. "You're always breaking the rules. That means detention." 

"I guess you can say I just insist on breaking the rules," Junhui replied smoothly, with a teasing grin. "That doesn't mean I appreciate detention, but it's a small price to pay for freedom." 

"Freedom."

Jisoo said the word as if it was a new concept to him. 

"Yeah, y'know," Junhui started to explain. "Things like rules about our hair, our clothes, stuff like that? It's restricting, and I don't like it. I want to be able to look how I want and dress how I want. It makes me more comfortable that way." 

Jisoo seemed to have fallen back into silence, so Junhui resorted to a tactic he never thought he would have had the chance to use on Jisoo, ever. But now was the best, if not the only, chance he got and he finally realized he had to use it. Time for some good ol' flirting. 

"Besides," he drawled out, catching Jisoo's attention again. "I look good with blonde hair, don't you think?" 

Jisoo, adorable Jisoo, was clearly caught off-guard as he stumbled over his words. 

"Y-yes, I didn't mean that you didn't look good, you look very good," Jisoo babbled on, only to realize what he just said and suddenly his face began to visibly turn pink. "Your hair, I mean, it looks very good. It does suit you. Black was good on you too, though." 

"Black?" Junhui asked in genuine surprise because even he could no longer remember how he looked like with black hair. He leaned in a little closer, just enough for it to still seem natural, but also enough for Jisoo to notice. The sudden flush on Jisoo's cheeks must have meant that he did. "You still remember how I looked like with black hair?"

Jisoo fidgeted in his seat, "well, yes. We've been classmates for 6 years straight, since middle school. I have class photos." 

"I see," Junhui replied back cheerfully. 

That was a good thing. Jisoo noticing him was a good thing. Although it's true that even back then, Junhui had already built a name for himself for being a pretty, Chinese transfer student; There was also the occasional martial arts contest, but still. He just never thought Jisoo would have been the type to notice it- or well, maybe he would have noticed, so the correct word to use would be remember. Jisoo remembered stuff about him. Maybe he was like this with everybody, but Junhui wanted to be positive about things. 

So he immediately assumed Jisoo may be interested in him too. 

“But blonde is a little bit better, don’t you think?” Junhui said, starting up the conversation again. Jisoo nodded, opened his mouth to reply, but then appeared to quickly realize he may say something awkward again and promptly shut it again. That was fine, it gave Junhui more room to speak. “While we’re on the topic of hair, do you want to know something?”

“What is it?” Jisoo asked, because of course, he liked knowing things.

“I think you’d look great with pink hair.”

Jisoo’s eyes widened as he whirled his head to face Junhui, a little bit too quickly, but it didn’t seem to bother him. 

“Pink hair?” He repeated, earning a nod from Junhui. “Pink hair, are you serious?”

Junhui smiled, “I’m always serious. So, yes, pink hair. Maybe something along a grapefruit kind of color. Don’t you think so?”

“Well, I never thought about it,” Jisoo replied. “It’s definitely not something I’m going to do until after high school. Maybe not even till after college. Maybe never.”

However, Junhui saw something else working in Jisoo’s mind. Something like he was actually considering the possibility, because his eyes still looked unfocused and he mouthed the words ‘pink hair? Really?’ to himself when he thought Junhui wasn’t looking. That was all Junhui needed, coupled with Jisoo’s earlier statements, to come up with a plan that was for his benefit; and Jisoo’s, if he was right about the whole shared interest thing. He could be wrong, but again.

Junhui was a positive person, and he was positive Jisoo at least found him attractive.

Who doesn’t?

“Not that you don’t already look good, of course,” Junhui said, smiling sweetly, catching Jisoo off-guard yet again.

“I don’t—“

Whatever Jisoo’s reply was, it was cut short by the bell ringing. Their one hour was up way before Junhui expected it to be over. He silently cursed the fact that detention only lasted an hour everyday. When else would he have the chance to be alone with Jisoo ever again? 

Jisoo must have finally noticed the bell, because he quickly got up. In the process of getting up, he accidentally knocked his open bag to the side, spilling the contents. Junhui bent down to help him pick them up and also to snoop around Jisoo’s stuff because that’s just who Junhui is as a person. It wasn’t anything much; regular school stuff like notebooks, a few pens fell out too, and an ID strap. An ID strap with an ID attached to it. With an ID picture that was definitely Jisoo’s.

Junhui picked it up, and from the corner of his eye noticed how Jisoo froze from his likewise bent position in front of him.

“So,” Junhui turned to face Jisoo. “This looks familiar.”

His first thought was that maybe, Jisoo had just placed it in his bag yesterday and forgot to bring it out, and then forgot that it was even there. However, that just didn’t make much sense either. Soon, his mind worked it out; Jisoo’s earlier rants stated that he always, always removed his ID when he got home and placed it on top of a prepared uniform, right? It would never have been inside his bag, unless…

“Jisoo?”

Jisoo gulped, “fine. Fine, you caught me.”


	2. Chapter 2

All his life, Hong Jisoo had lived by the rules. 

Upon entering school, there wasn't a single moment where he could imagine ever going against it. He didn't think there was anything wrong; rather, he was pretty sure following the rules was the right thing to do. That's why they were there in the first place, right? Things were nice, simple, and free from punishment. He was a well-liked, all around nice guy, with a neat image and good grades. At least, Jisoo was sure of his life choices until Wen Junhui came along.

Junhui was just a transfer student back in middle school, and already he managed to build a reputation for himself. He was without a doubt good looking, with an air of charm and charisma that seemed to follow him wherever he went. Jisoo has talked to him a few times, but not too much, mainly because they had a different set of friends. Also, mainly because a few months after entering school, Junhui decided to dye his hair brown.

Jisoo knew right then and there that Junhui was everything he wasn't.

Brown was admittedly not a wild color, but it was still breaking the rules- and so Jisoo tried to stay away. Breaking the rules meant trouble, and trouble was definitely not something Jisoo wanted to be a part of. Still, staying away doesn't exactly mean ignoring; especially since Wen Junhui was definitely hard to ignore. Jisoo wondered, time and time again, how somebody could so blatantly choose to go against authority like that. Also, he wondered why all Junhui got was the usual hour of detention, and nothing else. 

"He gets good grades," his friend Seokmin said once during lunch, when Jisoo posed the question. "He participates in a bunch of extracurricular stuff too."

Jihoon nodded, "martial arts, dance team, all that. Teachers let him off easy because of his so-called Chinese charm. It works with that Minghao kid, too." 

Jisoo let the topic drop soon after, choosing to keep his thoughts to himself again, and hopefully away from the thought of Junhui. Which was proving to be harder each time, because Junhui was just… always there. As the years went by, Jisoo’s focus on Junhui didn’t seem to waver either. Junhui lost the vest first, followed by a refusal to tuck in his polo shirt. Then came the loose tie. His brown hair got lighter and lighter. Finally, in their third year of high school, Junhui entered the school with his hair dyed blonde. 

“Blonde. Can you believe it? It’s actually blonde.”

His friends sighed simultaneously.

“Yes, Jisoo, we heard you the first time.”

“At least he didn’t come to school when it was bleached blonde,” Seokmin noted, mentioning how he saw Junhui somewhere during summer break with hair brighter than Jihoon’s extremely pale skin. Jisoo wondered at how that would look like, and was almost about to bring it up, but Jihoon’s clearly questioning and even silently judging gaze stopped him.

Jisoo tried his best not to bring up Junhui after that.

Jihoon wouldn’t let him, though.

They’ve got Jisoo cornered in his own room, which the boy found was extremely unfair. He brought his friends over for a project, and he chose them knowing that they were as diligent and hardworking as he is. Also, maybe because he didn’t quite know anybody else in that class. However, twenty minutes into the brainstorming and the planning, Jihoon and Seokmin shared a look and Jisoo knew they weren’t going to get anything done that day.

“We’d like to hold an intervention,” Jihoon said pointedly, ignoring Jisoo’s groaning.

“About what?”

“About your fixation for a certain Chinese male.”

“What are you guys talking ab—“

“It’s so painfully obvious.”

Jisoo tried to change the topic, “I don’t stare at Minghao—“

Jihoon cut him off with a frustrated grunt, “you know who we’re talking about.”

“N-no, I dont.”

Seokmin chuckled, “you always were bad at lying, Hong Jisoo.”

That was the story of how Jisoo ended up spilling a little bit more than he had hoped to his friends. It was a revelation not only to his friends, but also to himself, he guessed. He figured it was coming sooner or later, but straight up admitting his crush on Wen Junhui was, well, a different feeling altogether. After a few minutes of ‘how come you never told us before’ and ‘I thought friends told each other secrets’ followed by Jisoo shoving them off his bed, things got a bit more serious.

Serious in a way that Jihoon had a determined look on his face and even Seokmin dropped the bright smile to look thoughtfully at Jisoo, the gears of his head clearly working.

“You need to talk to him,” Jihoon said simply, and Jisoo knew talking to Junhui was anything but simple, so he just stared at the shorter boy with an unamused expression. “We’re in the same class as him, right? I vaguely remember a tuff of blonde hair in class.”

Jisoo nodded, still thinking that again, it wasn’t that easy. What was he even going to say? Talk about homework that Jisoo clearly knew about? Ask about the weather as if it wasn’t the most obvious topic ever? Compliment his hair like it wasn’t breaking school rules? He was the class president; if anything, he should be scolding Junhui, not developing a crush on him.

That last thought repeated itself in his head— he shouldn’t be developing a crush on him, but here he was, hatching up a plan with his friends like they were middle school girls. 

Seokmin hummed thoughtfully, “they can’t talk in class, it’s too awkward, and Jisoo here’s not good with that.”

"He spends his breaks with his friends, too," Jisoo added, giving in to his friends' antics. 

“Well,” Jihoon began to say, an impish smile appearing on his face, “we all know Junhui’s bound to be in detention after class. He probably has enough hours to last till graduation next year, maybe even till college.” 

Jisoo’s first thought was no, never, definitely not. He was not purposely getting detention. He was also, definitely, not breaking any school rules. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t who he was. He couldn’t imagine coming to school with unruly clothes or anything of the sort, but Jihoon managed to calm him down. Jisoo didn’t have to do anything too rash, nothing too Junhui since apparently the latter was their basis for crazy ideas. Just something simple. It took a lot of convincing and compromising, but soon, they had come up with a plan. 

A plan, Jisoo tells himself the next day, at the exact moment his eyes were locked on Junhui holding his ID, that terribly failed. 

“Caught you?” Junhui repeated, amusement clear in his voice as if asking a question he already knew the answer to. “Care to explain?”

Jisoo really, really didn’t want to explain anything— but the way Junhui stood up, still holding his ID with an expectant look on his face, made Jisoo wonder if maybe he should. The thing is, where does he start? 

Hey, I’ve had a crush on you for awhile, so here I am.

Too forward.

I’ve been watching you, Wen Junhui.

Too creepy.

Finally, Jisoo settles for a simple, “I wanted to get to know you.” 

To his surprise, the small smirk on Junhui’s face turned into a full-blown grin, and Jisoo wondered for a moment if the light pink dusting the Chinese boy’s golden cheeks was a work of his imagination or not. Admittedly, he didn’t think it was a very smooth thing to do; fake his way into detention and then get caught, but for some reason Junhui didn’t seem to be bothered by it, which was great. He looked really happy, too, which was even better. 

“Really?” Junhui spoke up again after what felt like forever, still wearing that smile on his lips, “what for?”

“Y-you interest me,” Jisoo found himself saying before he could stop himself, or slap himself out of his thoughts and proceed to run away. 

“I interest everybody,” Junhui said, matter-of-factly. 

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

Junhui smiled at the subtle compliment, making Jisoo think that things weren’t going so badly and that he could ignore the rapid thumping of his heart and the feeling of wanting to be swallowed by the floor. After all, they were still talking, and Junhui has yet to run away, so it couldn’t have been that bad. 

“Let me rephrase what I just said then,” Junhui extended his arm, his fingers grazing Jisoo’s lightly as the latter took his ID back. “What pleasure do I, Wen Junhui, have to interest someone like you, class president?”

He drawled the last two words as if to prove a point, and Jisoo knew what he meant. The same thing that’s been running over and over in his head since forever. The same thought of how different they were, how they were worlds apart— y’know, the usual. However, the question wasn’t posed in a way that made Jisoo feel judged; rather, it was as if Junhui was also genuinely curious, and genuinely wanted to know why. 

If the slight flirting he got from the Chinese boy earlier was serious, then maybe they were feeling the same way. 

Jisoo was about to reply something ridiculously cheesy, and maybe even embarrassing, but he was saved by the incessant ringing of his phone. Junhui motioned for him to answer it when Jisoo looked at him apologetically.

“Hello?”

“Jisoo!” Seokmin’s loud voice came from the other end, loud enough that he was sure Junhui heard it as well. “How did it go? Did the plan work?”

“Not now, Seokmin,” Jisoo said awkwardly, but he knew it was too late, judging by Junhui’s smug grin.

“I need to know! Did the plan to talk to Junhui work? Huh?” 

“So it was a plan, huh,” Junhui commented from the side, chuckling when Jisoo felt his face heat up. 

Jisoo was already pressing the end call button before Seokmin could continue, “I’m hanging up.”

Junhui laughed, and Jisoo was back to wanting the floor to open up at his feet, except it was nothing short of an amazing experience to actually be up close and personal to a laughing Junhui. Something he wanted to get used to.

“Jisoo,” Junhui started to say, and for a moment Jisoo’s thoughts lingered on how nice his name sounded in Junhui’s voice, “this has been great. I mean it, really great, possibly the best surprise I’ve ever gotten all my life.” 

The Chinese boy then pointed towards the wall clock at the back of the room.

“But it’s getting late, and as much as I would love to stand here and admire how cute you are with all of this,” Jisoo’s face heated up again as Junhui paused to smile. “I have to get home, and I’m sure you do too. Actually, I’m also sure the cleaning guy passed by at least thrice waiting for us to leave the room. Let’s continue this some other time?”

“S-some other time?” 

Junhui made his way to the door, looking back only to wink at Jisoo’s shocked face.

“Sure. You know where to find me.”

Admittedly, what Jisoo does next probably isn't the best idea of his life. It was a move that was clouded by impulse, sheer idiocracy according to Jihoon, something Seokmin claimed was a serious case of love sickness, and images of Junhui smiling at him. So maybe his friends were right on all counts. It was a big change. An extremely big change that was surprisingly, welcomed by a lot of people. Even his own mother commented something like Jisoo was finally trying out new things. In the end, Jihoon admitted that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"As long as you're okay with the consequences," Seokmin commented when the last bell of the day rang. 

Jisoo grinned, "of course. I'm always well-prepared."

That was how Jisoo found himself walking a path he didn't think he would ever be familiar with, towards the room where he knew Junhui would be. He hesistated a bit before turning the door handle and finally entering the room, making sure to smoothen his hair down. The moment he entered the room, Junhui looked like he was already expecting his appearance, and Jisoo figured he probably was. 

Jisoo gulped, "hi again."

He was met with one of Junhui's dazzling grins and teasing voice.

"I told you you'll look good with pink hair."

Jisoo rolled his eyes, taking his seat next to Junhui, "just don't expect me to mess up my uniform."

Junhui just grinned slyly at him.

"Of course not. I want to be the one messing up your uniform."

"Junhui!"

"I'm kidding!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the story. (・∀・ )  
> To be honest, I'm personally in love with Junshua and the idea of the entire fic appeals to me so much that at some point, I might be tempted to write more.  
> But for now, this here is going to be my first Junshua baby.  
> I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write it! (✿◠‿◠)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
